


Hell's Fury

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fierce Lucifer, a very pissed off devil, hell's fury, lots of rage in Lucifer, revenge comes in many ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: It was Michael's doing that caused Lucifer to fall and a little payback is in store





	1. Unbridled Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain events are coming back to haunt the ones who remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now started the requested topic of revenge. This chapter is a little short, but all the fun comes in the upcoming chapter 2. Turns out I still have plenty of time throughout the week to write my stories since my summer school lets out at 1:00. Enjoy~

Betrayal could change anyone and Lucifer Morningstar was no exception to the tale. He gritted his teeth at the mere remembrance of his fall, which had been caused at the hands of Michael, his dear brother that he once looked up to. They had done everything together; Michael was one of the few that Lucifer had welcomed to groom his wings, the elder sibling who took care of him, who was there to teach him how to fly. Simply knowing that Michael, who was ordered to break him during the great Fall, was still out there, without paying for what he'd done, caused sparks of rage to well up. 

_"Mika, look what I can do!" A young Lucifer chirped, his wings flailing, as he tugged on the sleeves of Michael's robes. Michael, or Mika as he was called by the fledgling, smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair._

_Lucifer's wings flapped as he tried to rise in the air, only to yelp, stumbling forward, coming into contact with the ground. Tears formed in the younger angel's eyes and he started to cry, whimpering softly upon seeing the blood smeared on him. Michael cooed softly, pulling Lucifer into a tight embrace, whispering words of comfort into his ear. The archangel's large white wings wrapped around the frame of his little brother._

_"It's going to be alright, Luce, I'll always be with you... I promise."_

 

_"No, please! Please, don't do this, I don't want to fall! Please!" Lucifer cried, now an archangel, as he fought against the grips of the other angels. He snarled like a wounded animal, twisting his body about, as he tried to escape. Chains pinned his arms down, more going around his precious wings, cries of alarm escaping him. "Let me go!"_

_"You did wrong, Lucifer, for not obeying His word. He told you what was expected of human and angel, but you chose to rebel. That is an act of treason. He has ordered your Fall and who better to do it than the Archangel Michael himself."_

_Lucifer's heart seemed to stop, the words ringing in his ears. He broke down, tears streaming down his face, seeing the form of his elder brother shimmer into view. Michael's expression was void of feeling, of any emotion that he might've held for the fledgling he had known._

_"Don't do this, Mika, please."_

_"You rebelled, Lucifer, and dared to speak against the words of our father. For that there is punishment."_

_"No, no, you promised. You promised that we would always be together, you promised." Lucifer murmured beneath his breath. He caught Michael's gaze, but the other said nothing and pulled out the gleaming sword from possession. Michael's voice drowned out yet he remembered the blade striking wings, blood pooling from the wound. Lucifer howled in agony, the tears still falling endlessly, struggling like a mad dog against the chains. He stopped trying to plead for his own life, going limp, when Michael whispered something into his ear._

_"I did not wish to do this, but I must."_

_Michael struck him down and Lucifer was plunged into darkness, unable to use the broken bloodied mess of feathers that were held down at his sides. The fallen angel did not know how long it lasted until he landed with a sickening crack in a place void of stars or light, filled with nothing but empty darkness. He felt the chains loosen around him, his wings now free of the same chains, only that mattered not because he couldn't use them. He struggled to walk, forced to grasp onto a dark object for support, blood seeping from his body. Other angels, which thankfully had not been brother dearest, had beaten him down before the chains. His hair was a frantic mess, coated with the red substance, and his chest was littered with slashes. Sobs escaped his sore throat, his body shaking violently, until he felt himself get consumed by darkness._

 

The memory was bitter, increasing the millenia of controlled rage at Michael. His heart had not been this dark, not even when punishing the insufferable mortals that did their wrongdoing; they, at least, held no meaning to him, even when they brought misery on other lives. Lucifer's lips licked hungrily, waiting for the moment in which he could inflict his revenge upon the one who he once held a deep respect, his brother. He walked through his lonesome down a street that extended into an alleyway, trying to loosen his anger, but it did not fade... for the pain was far too great. Family once was everything and now he did not know the meaning of the word if it meant that acts of betrayal would be played. Lucifer heard the sound of flapping wings, a small swoosh, and he smiled at the figure in front of him. 

"Michael." He purred. 


	2. Blood on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's rage lashes out on Michael and all of hell's fury comes loose

"Hello, Michael." Lucifer purred, eyeing his elder brother with a hungry predatory gaze. He had longed for this moment, to unleash millenia of rage upon the one who once was family, only to be cast out by that same person. Michael watched the devil closely, wings spread in a defensive posture. 

"Lucifer." Michael walked closer, but the deadly look in his sibling's eyes caused him to step back. "What is it you want?"

"I'm glad you asked, dearest Mika." Lucifer laughed, purposely using the cherished nickname he once used to refer his brother. Michael swallowed silently before settling with a glare. 

"Your fall was your own fault. Had you simply listened to our father-"

"I ASKED ONE QUESTION!" Lucifer roared, his hands clenched at both sides. He trembled with barely controlled fury, lips curled back in a vicious animalistic snarl. "They had free will, these _precious_ mortals, and we didn't. Why were we forced to obey while they had a choice?" He growled. 

"It was what our father wanted. You should've listened. I did not want to do that, but I was left with no choice." 

"No choice? That's a load of shit, Mika, and you know it. You broke my wings yet you easily could've said no. Why, Michael?"

"You fell because you disobeyed." Michael stated, refusing to believe the truth. "I was given orders, Lucifer."

Lucifer growled deep in his throat, spreading his newly received wings. His elder sibling looked on in surprise, letting a familiar sword appear in his palm. 

"Lu- your wings." 

"You beat me, chained me down, and pushed me out of heaven's doors." 

With every word the fallen angel advanced on Michael, striking with a silver sword. He didn't care about his brother's astonishment over the precious wings. Lucifer's eyes flashed a gleaming dark red just like hell's fire. He struck again, without a single hint of remorse, void of any mercy he might've held for the mortals. Nothing compared to the betrayal of your own blood. 

"You rebelled, brother. That was an act of treason." 

"I didn't cause any deaths. What I did was justified. No one was forced into it."

Michael's blocks were becoming less focused, unable to keep up with the incoming slashes of Lucifer's borrowed sword. He hissed sharply as the blade connected with his shoulder. 

"Lucifer, that was a millenia ago."

Lucifer howled with maniacal laughter, eyes glinting, as he shouted," It still hurts! To be CAST OUT! Do you have any _idea_ what I've been through? What I endured in Hell?!" 

Michael had a half decency to look guilty, but it didn't stop Lucifer from charging at him. The archangel fell onto the ground, his back making a sickening crunch from being slammed so hard. Lucifer snarled, allowing his eyes to flash red again. The fallen angel held the sword at the other's throat before smiling from ear to ear. 

"You know, dear brother, there's many ways I can make you pay for what you did." He purred. Michael tried to struggle, wings flailing uselessly as he fought to escape the devil's grip. 

"Luci, please... I'm sorry."

"Where was my brother when I was cast out?"

Michael winced at the break in Lucifer's voice, ceasing his effortless fighting. The sword dug deep into one wing, emitting a pained howl from the archangel, having never felt such agony before. Lucifer drew out the blade, eyes glinting, as he repeated the stab with the other wing. His former brother cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I- Lucifer..." 

The devil purred again, binding Michael's wings in a painful hold. He swung his fist across the angel's face, driving the blade into one shoulder. Michael spit out blood, finding himself doing the one thing he thought he would never do: plead for his life. He weakly resumed his struggling, but Lucifer's rage and being pinned down were far too great. 

"I shouldn't have to do this." Lucifer whispered. He held up his hand to reveal flames, pressing it hard onto the archangel's feathers. Michael screamed in pain, hardly having to be subjected to this intense torture. 

"Lucifer, please. Please... I get it. I-"

The devil growled, snapping his fingers to pour water that downed the flames. "Let's do the other one, shall we?" He murmured, bringing more flames to the other side. Once he felt accomplished, having twisted the archangel's leg without even thinking, Lucifer stepped back and smiled darkly. He watched closely as Michael struggled to stand. 

"Thi- Is this what you wanted? To break me like..."

Lucifer's expression hardened. "I lost my brother. I didn't want to do this, but I was left with no choice. You still have no idea what it was like."

Michael gritted his teeth, feeling both his eyes start to prick again. He groaned from the agonizing pain on his back, but chose to ignore it until he felt the tears start streaming down his face... in front of Lucifer, who might've consoled him had times been different. 

"Luce, I- my wings..."

"That's your own fault, Michael. Go get someone else to help." 

The elder archangel bit back a whimper as he finally managed to hide his wings, limping down one of the many streets of Los Angeles. He brought his hand to his mouth, coming into contact with blood. The tears fell harder than they had in Lucifer's presence. He deserved this and had no such feeling to seek revenge upon Lucifer even if his wings had been broken. There was little to be said now about the Fall, knowing that Lucifer, who once had been the Lightbringer, was very affected by the events no matter how hard he tried to hide it. If this was the result of it... so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! This was requested by Desdd123 (he/she was the first to ask), Flash, and Ghost Rider. I do not have reason for Michael to seek revenge upon a certain devil, mostly because there's already going to be a lot in store for Lucifer... even if it is in a different reality than our current story. My small 'contest' still stands and is active until July 20. The last chapter is a FLASHBACK! It's just an extra scene.   
> Contest: the reason as to why I chose 'Wayward Morningstar' as the series name.


	3. Memora Vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is making itself known and a certain archangel deals with the consequences

Lucifer watched Michael, who was now limping heavily from the injuries sustained at the fallen angel's hands, leave and walked back to the familiar city without saying anything. Michael winced in pain, feeling the mess of feathers behind him, recalling the angry words that had been echoed at him. 

_"Where was my brother when I was cast out?"_

Memories of the past rushed in the beaten archangel's mind as he struggled to walk down the lane. 

_"Michael, walk with me." The familiar voice of his father spoke. Michael followed alongside God, a man with scruffy hair and a striking shade of gray eyes, without speaking._

_"You know... it's quite a job that you have as archangel, but I can't have you tiring yourself out. That is why I have decided to give you a gift."_

_Michael cocked his head to one side, pausing in one of heaven's gardens. "What sort of gift?"_

_God merely smiled and handled Michael a bundle of cloths. Curious by what was in it the angel took the white cloths, peering inside to see a young boy with small white wings._

_"Who is this?"_

_"This is a future archangel. His name is_ _Samael."_

_The little boy, Samael, let out a happy coo and giggled as he saw Michael's shining blue eyes. Unlike Michael who had blonde hair that swept slightly over his eyes, the young angel had coppery hair with tints of blonde and the warmest brown eyes that one had ever seen._

_Six Years Later..._

_"Samael!" Michael called out frantically, unable to find his charge, one of the future archangels. The child was nowhere to be found and the elder archangel was getting really worried, searching high and low for the child. "Samael! Sammy!"_

_All of a sudden, without any kind of warning, he heard a quiet laugh like a boy's and Michael rolled his eyes, following the noise. "For heaven's sake, Sammy, where have you been?" He sighed, arms crossed over his chest. Samael flashed him a small smile, clapping his hands._

_"I surprise you, Mika." Samael, or Sammy as Michael often called him, chirped._

_"And I have been looking for you everywhere. Do you realize how worried I've been?"_

_Samael looked guilty, water forming in his eyes. "I sorry, Mika!"_

_Michael held back the urge to chuckle at the obvious cutting of words before saying, "Don't wander off again, okay?"_

 

 

Michael felt a rush of tears spill down his face, leaning heavily against the brick wall to catch his breath. He spread open his wings, muffling a soft pained cry. Slowly a faint smile spread on his face, recalling the day when he taught Lucifer, his dearest Sammy as he was called Samael once, how to fly.

 

_"Mika! Miiikaaa!" Samael whined, his bigger wings flapping eagerly._

_"Alright... you know what we've got planned today?" Michael grinned. Sammy shook his head, tilting it to one side._

_"I'm going to teach you flying."_

_Sammy let out a happy giggle, "Really?"_

_"Yeah, Sammy, come on. Spread those lovely feathers open," Michael instructed. The young Samael repeated the actions and gave them a flap. "That's it! Just like that, Sammy!"_

_"Flap them. Easy... there you go, tilt them slightly. Good, good."_

_Samael hovered in the air and in the spur of the moment he tried to do a flip, letting out a cry as he stumbled into Michael, who ended up knocked onto his back. "Easy there, buddy, you're_ _okay."_

_It took a good week before_ _Samael could fly with Michael's supervision and the little angel would follow after his elder brother every moment he could. Everything changed upon Samael's twentieth year._

 

"I shouldn't have... but I did, Luce, I'm sorry."

_"Archangel Michael, He requires you..._ _immediately." One of the angels, a male by the name of Daniel, spoke. Michael looked up, nodding in affirmation, flying up to the palace where God was._

_"Why, there you are. I have something I need you to do." The celestial being said in a grim voice._

_"What would that be?"_

_"Cast Samael out of heaven and into the pits of Hell."_

_Michael froze, hardly believing what he was hearing, feeling as if the world was_ _crashing down. "I don't understand."_

_"Samael has commited treason. He must be punished whether you wish it or not. Now do as I ask."_

_"Let me go! Get off of me!" The shouts of Samael rang out as the now adult archangel struggled against the hold of three angels in particular; Barakiel, Puriel, and Ramael. His wings beat frantically, snarling, as Ramael finally managed to pin him down._

_"This is what you get for rebelling." Ramael growled, snapping his fingers to hold the coppery-haired angel down, kicking_ _Samael in the side._

_"I did nothing," Samael spat. Michael didn't do anything, simply watching from afar. Puriel smirked deeply as he pulled out a dagger and drove into Samael's ribs, emitting a loud howl of pain from the immobile archangel. Barakiel struck his captive with his foot and even then the soon-to-be fallen angel growled a flurry of insults. Michael turned away when the beating grew worse, only interfering when he realized that punishment had to be delivered... no matter what. There were now chains wrapped around Samael and the elder of them let out a deep sigh._

_"Brother, please, don't do this." Samael pleaded. Despite the twisting of his heart Michael answered in a rather cold voice._

_"This is your own fault, Samael." He held up the sword, ready to strike, before letting it slam down on heaven's pavement for a moment. "I am not going to kill you, brother, but you will be cast out of heaven and condemned into Hell." Michael bit his lip as his younger sibling began to struggle against the chains, eyes growing wild with alarm, when the elder of them struck at the bound wings. A loud howl rang out and Michael bit back a wince, muttering something to his former charge._

_"Forgive me." Michael sighed to no one hours after the Fall. He couldn't bear with what had been done even if it was for just reasons. Yes, that's it, convince himself it happened for the greater good. "He had it coming... he had it... coming..." He repeated in a state of clear denial._

_"He shall not be addressed as Samael any longer, but as Lucifer..."_

_Lucifer, trapped in Hell forevermore. Things would change soon._

Michael curled his wings to hide them from mortal view and continued down the street, letting his thoughts wander. With his wings as useless as they were and given that he held very little energy he had no choice but to stay on earth until he was better. Maybe there was a chance to make amends... no, Lucifer had already shown that just wasn't possible. He just hoped that his little brother wouldn't try to seek his revenge against the three angels that caused the beating during the Fall. 

 

_"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a_ _lifetime."- Mineko Iwasaki_

 

 


End file.
